Complete Song List
This is the complete list of tracks by Lana Del Rey. Given the amount of leaks we encounter, I'd check back regularly if I were you! No, I won't be including downloads link. Firstly, consider it a sort of Lana fandom initiation to hunt these songs down. Secondly, that could be construed as encouraging piracy. And thirdly, because links are forever disappearing and I would forever be trying to replace them. I have now added a confirmed fakes section at the bottom to help clear up any confusion. A lot of song lists are listing either fake or fan-made songs, so please check here before you waste time searching for them! For a complete list of the obtainable ''songs all together, including every variant, please see The Lana Collectors Guide. 'From the End This is a CD registered at the USCO in 2005. It is described as a collection of words and music, but we know nothing else as yet. Young Like Me This is a CD registered at the USCO in 2005. It has the application track specified as Rock Me Stable, and contains 7 songs. We know nothing else at this point. Sirens (album)' Possibly Lana's first album, all acoustic, recording under the name May Jailer. Some song titles are fan-made assumptions, some genuine. Lana has never publically acknowledged the album since finding fame, and little is known. #For K (also known as Sirens)'' #''Next to Me (also known as River Road)'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''My Momma'' #''Bad Disease'' #''Out with a Bang'' #''Westbound'' #''Try Tonight'' #''All you Need'' #''I'm Indebted to you'' #''Pretty Baby'' #''Aviation'' #''Find my Own Way'' #''Pride'' #''Birds of a Feather'' 'Lizzy Grant and the Phenomena (profile) ' The profile she had under this name on the reverbnation.com website had these songs uploaded; #''Disco'' #''For K Part 2 (Demo)'' 'Sparkle Jump Rope Queen (profile)' Songs listed under this username on MySpace; #''Elvis'' #''Axl Rose Husband'' #''Blue Ribbon (same as Gramma)'' 'The Money Hunny Recordings (demotape) ' A tape/playlist sent in to Nefarious Bovine radio station. #''Money Hunny'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''Rehab (second known demo version of For K Part 2)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues (Demo)'' 'No Kung Fu (fan-made demotape)' A fan-made collection of acoustic songs #''Brite Lites (Demo)'' #''Jump (Demo)'' #''Yayo (Demo)'' #''Get Drunk'' #''Jimmy Gnecco'' 'Kill Kill (EP)' An EP released online as a teaser to the upcoming LDRAKALG album. #''Kill Kill'' #''Yayo'' #''Gramma ( also known as Blue Ribbon Sparkler Trailer Heaven)'' 'Lana Del Ray (album)' Her first released studio album. #''Kill Kill'' #''Queen of the Gas Station'' #''Oh Say Can You See'' #''Gramma (Blue Ribbon)'' #''For K Part 2 (a later version of Rehab)'' #''Jump'' #''Mermaid Motel'' #''Raise Me Up (Mississippi South)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues'' #''Brite Lites'' #''Little Girls (Put Me in a Movie)'' #''Smarty'' #''Yayo'' 'Lana Del Rey (EP)' The teaser EP sent out before the Born to Die album #''Video Games'' #''Born to Die'' #''Blue Jeans'' #''Off to the Races'' 'Born to Die (album)' In need of no introduction. You can find information on any alternates on the song pages. Born to Die: Standard Edition #''Born to Die (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes)'' #''Off to the Races'' #''Blue Jeans (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Video Games (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Diet Mountain Dew'' #''National Anthem (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Dark Paradise'' #''Radio'' #''Carmen'' #''Million Dollar Man'' #''Summertime Sadness (Click link for all single formats and remixes)'' #''This is What Makes Us Girls'' - later added as part of the Born to Die: Deluxe Edition 13. Without You 14. Lolita 15. Lucky Ones - part of the Born to Die: Paradise Edition 16. Ride 17. American 18. Cola (P*ssy) 19. ''Body Electric ''20. Blue Velvet 21. Gods and Monsters 22. Yayo (remastered) 23. Bel Air 24. Burning Desire (itunes exclusive only) 'Paradise (EP') Lana also released the Paradise Edition of Born to Die on a seperate EP, allowing fans to purchase the new additions seperately to the full album. #''Ride'' #American #Cola (previously titled P*ssy) #''Body Electric'' #''Blue Velvet'' #Gods and Monsters #Yayo (remastered) #Bel Air #''Burning Desire (itunes exclusive)'' 'Sent to/Sold on to other artists' Written for/forwarded onto other artists *''Ghetto Baby'' 'Cover songs' *''Blue Velvet'' *''End of the World'' *''Spender (Big Spender, a demo also exists)'' *''Goodbye Kiss'' *''Happiest Girl In the Whole USA '' *''Heart-shaped Box '' *''Happy Birthday Mr President'' 'Collaborations ' *Delicious (possibly her own? Believed to be with A$AP Rocky) *Spender (with Smiler) *My Bitch (previously known as Ridin ', with The Kickdrums and A$AP Rocky) *Moi Je Joue (with and produced by Princess Superstar) *Dayglo Reflection (with Bobby Womack ) *Video Games (live performance ft Woodkid) *Iron (live performance ft Woodkid) *Chet Baker (live performance with Mando Diao) *Gloria (live performance with Mando Diao) *Ten Dollar Ring (live performance with Bryan Dunn. There do not seem to be any complete recordings) *Live My Life (a track she -barely- contributed on by Tamara, listen out for the 'Hey') *Lover's Fate (backup vocals. With Alice Stopkoski) 'Ad Campaigns' *''Burning Desire (Jaguar)'' *''Blue Velvet (H&M)'' 'Unreleased/Misc.' - The unknown, some leaked but some not and so unconfirmed. Some of these are merely rumours and don't appear to be listed on any copyright sites. Those in Italics are leaked and available to find online. #''' 1949 '''A Afraid All Smiles Are You Ready B''' Back to the Basics Backfire '' Bentley Betty Boop Boop Break My Fall ''Boarding School Born Bad Baby Butterflies Butterflies part 2 Bollywood Hawaii Baby Blue Love (parts of this possibly present in the 'Daddy Issues' song) Beautiful Prayer Behind Closed Doors Because of You ''Big Bad Wolf '' '''C Caught You Boy C U L8r Alligator Catch and Release Children of the Bad Revolution Come When you Call Me America (two variants, one with autotune, one without!!!) Criminals Run the World Crooked Cop Cry Me a River'' '' D''' Dynamite Daddy Issues '' Dance Man Dance Money ''Dangerous Girl '' ''Delicious Damn You ''Dreams (see 'Prom Song (Gone Wrong))'' Driving in Cars With Boys Dum Dum Drive '''E Every Man Has His Wish '' '''F' Fake Diamond '' For Charlie ''Fordham Road From the End G''' Girl That Got Away Golden Grill Greenwich Gods Plan (also known as 'You're gonna love me') ''Gangsta Boy '' ''Go Go Dancer '' Gas Station '''H Hawaiian Tropic Heartshaped Chevrolet High Roller Hit and Run Hot Hot Hot Heavy Hitter (a demo version and an instrumental also available) Hollywood's Dead '' ''Hundred Dollar Bill Hey Lolita Hey I''' I Don't Want To Go I Was in a Bad Way I’m Fucked Is It Wrong? I Want it All '''J Jealous Girl JFK K''' Kinda Out Of Luck Kindess of Strangers '''L Last Girl On Earth Live or Die Living Without You Lift Your Eyes '' Little Girls '''M' Making Out Marilyn Monroe (also known as Puppy Love) Motel 6 Midnight Dancer Girlfriend Maha Maha Moije Joue Miss America (also known as trash magic, studo plus very different demo version) Mermaid Hotel Methamphetamines My Best Days N''' Noir Never Let Me Go '''O On Our Way Oooh Baby P''' Paradise Paris (actually called Take Me to Paris) Put Your Lips Together Party Girl Push Me Down Puppy Love (also known as Marilyn Monroe) Put the Radio On Pin Up Galore Playing Dangerous Prom Song (Gone Wrong) (sometimes 'Teenage Wasteland' or 'Dreams') '''Q Queen of Disaster R''' Resistance Ride or Die Bitch (more commonly known as She's Not Me) River Road (see Next to Me) Roses Ruby Tuesday '''S Scarface Screw You Serial Killer She's Not Me (also known as Ride or Die Bitch) Slow Gin Fizz Smartie So Legit Strange Love Stop Lite De-Lite Summer of Sam T''' TV in Black and White Take Me to Paris (sometimes just called Paris) ''Teenage Wasteland (see 'Prom Song (Gone Wrong))'' Television Heaven True Love on the Side True Love '''U Us Against the World V''' Velvet Crowbar '''W White Pontiac Heaven (alternate version of Axl rose husband. Only about a minutes worth leaked) Will You Still Love Me? X''' '''Y You & Me You're Gonna Love Me (also known as Gods Plan) You Can Be the Boss Young Like Me Z''' '''The Frauds These are the known fake songs i have come across. You may see them listed on other song lists but I can confirm they're bogus, or not songs at all. *Allure - just a fan-made remix *Dope Cinema - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Fill Me Up *I Still Love Him - merely a small speech made by Lana in the National Anthem video. *Monologue of a Broken Heart - just some monologue from the National Anthem Video *Nasty - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Shame *Nowhere to Go *She Walks into Mine - merely just an interlude at the start of the Kinda Out Of Luck song, taken from a movie. *Super Cannes - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Surf Noir - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *The High End of Low *''The Man I Love ''- actually fan made using the trash magic/miss america demo *Tropico - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Truth in Your Eyes